


With Animal Ears

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cutesy, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Kitsune Reid, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Is there something you could do about those?" Hotch queried, eyeing the brown ears protruding from the younger man's brown hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One ear twitched as Reid looked up curiously.  "About what?" he asked in reply, tilting his head in a way Hotch had seen many times before from others but had never found adorable until the male in front of him did it.</em>
</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Animal Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**. This one's short again; several things came up that I wasn't expecting. (I should actually be in bed right now but oh well.)
> 
> This is another thing I've done fairly limited research on, but it's also going to be altered in a way. I've just always been intrigued by kitsunes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

"Is there something you could do about those?" Hotch queried, eyeing the brown ears protruding from the younger man's brown hair.

One ear twitched as Reid looked up curiously.  "About what?" he asked in reply, tilting his head in a way Hotch had seen many times before from others but had never found adorable until the male in front of him did it.

He lifted a hand and gestured at Reid's head.  "Those.  The ears.  They kind of give you away," he explained, unable to draw his gaze away from them as one lowered and disappeared from his view momentarily.

"I'm capable of disguising myself as a full human.  It typically requires more effort, so I prefer this form.  If it bothers you, I'll change."  Reid said everything almost matter-of-factly, as if it were normal for people to be unaccepting of his preferred form.

Hotch shook his head, smiling gently.  "That's unnecessary, Reid.  I don't mind them."  Quite contrarily, he was intrigued by them, but he wasn't going to admit _that_ aloud.

Several minutes of companionable silence went by where Hotch intermittently glanced at Reid's ears, finding the random twitches and flicks to be distracting as well as telling in regards to when Reid's interest was piqued by something in the book he was reading.  "Staring is almost as invasive as touching.  In this circumstance, touching would be preferable given at least then I get something out of it, as well," Reid commented absently, never looking up from his book.

Hotch was startled by the sudden statement, and he felt a blush heat his face at being caught.  However, he wasn't inclined to ignore the offer being extended to him, so he moved closer to the younger man and cautiously reached out to run one finger along the edge of the ear closest to him.  Reid made a soft, contented noise and canted his head in silent permission, and on a whim Hotch gently scratched behind the same ear.

That time Reid _purred_ and his whole body listed toward Hotch, who chuckled as the younger man practically melted against him.  "You like having your ears scratched, hm?" he asked softly.

"Mhmm," the other man agreed, nuzzling his face against Hotch's shoulder in a way that had Hotch's heart turning over in his chest.  There was something extremely pleasant about having the kitsune trust him like that.

Too bad he wasn't entirely sure if that was actually a good thing, though.


End file.
